El crecimiento de una vida
by Chia Moon
Summary: Taichi está madurando. Lentamente. Como hombre y con sus complejos. Con sus dudas con las mujeres y sus torpezas. Fic dedicado a Genee. La mejor embajadora Taiora.


**Notas de autora:**

Este fic, al igual que hice con el Mimato, no puede ser menos. Llevo trabajando en él antes que en el Mimato y aún así, no me convence y me preocupa que sea un pésimo regalo, la verdad.

Pero quería hacer algo especial que embarcara a Taichi, porque ella lo ama con locura (aunque a otras les duela xD), porque me abrió las puertas con todo su amor y porque es la mejor embajadora del Taiora: **Genee**. Que te lo mereces, luchadora.

He añadir que este reto salió por idea de **_Reflejos de Sopho_** (leerlo, no seáis perros Dx) y de pensar en **Genee** y en sus gustos. Aunque no habré dado en el cante, espero que guste algo.

Es un tipo de redacción extraña la que he usado. Un solo OS. Y por respeto a ella y sus gustos, no he sido mala en lo que ya todos me conocen.

¡A disfrutar si es que se puede!

 **Dedicado** : _Genee, Grupo Taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8._

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** El crecimiento de una vida.

 **Pareja:** Taiora.

 **Ranking** : M (porque no me fio).

 **Género** : Romance/ humor.

 **Advertencias:** OOC. IC. No soy mujer, así que algunas cosas las he deducido de mi hermano lol.

 **Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes. La historia síp. Estaba basada en Reflejos de Sopho.

* * *

º **El crecimiento de una vida** º.

 _A veces, cuando cerramos los ojos y los volvemos a abrir, ya no somos aquellos niños de siempre._

 _Hemos crecido._

* * *

 **I**

Cuando Taichi cerró la puerta para cambiarse de ropa fue a los quince años. No fue porque su madre o padre se lo dijeran. No fue por respeto a su hermana. Fue por algo suyo y propio.

Pese a que generalmente le daba igual ir en calzoncillos, calzonas o simplemente desnudo, ese cambio llegó al punto de comprender que nadie debía de ver sus intimidades. Especialmente, nadie de su familia.

Por respeto quizás. Por vergüenza. Porque debía de ser.

Él mismo se percató de ello el día que la cerró para reunirse con sus amigos para jugar un partido de futbol. Se quedó mirando la puerta con sorpresa mientras se bajaba los pantalones y quedaba completamente desnudo. Pese a que nadie en su habitación miraba, sintió cierta incomodidad y se vistió rápidamente.

Al salir, ni su madre ni su hermana dijeron nada y fue como un pequeño caos en su cuerpo.

Internet decía que los chicos no sentían vergüenza ni se preocupaban de ciertas cosas.

Eso era mentira.

Nunca pudo contárselo a Sora.

 **II**

El cambio de voz llegó sin que se lo esperara. Justo a los quince años también. Solo supo que se levantó con dolor de garganta y que soltaba más gallos que un gallinero. Se tocó el lugar y al principio pensó que estaba enfermo. Su madre le abrazó con ternura, le dio un beso en la frente y soltando una lagrimilla, lo mando al colegio.

Taichi no habló a nadie en un mes. Solo mantuvo correspondencia con Sora a base de notitas enviadas por debajo de la mesa.

Ella se rio de él con cierta ternura. A él le gustó esa sonrisa.

Luego su nuez se instaló, su voz se volvió más masculina y todo terminó.

 **III**

Cuando se dio cuenta que las chicas eran peligrosas y podían resultar aburridas fue entonces. Su hermana todavía no había llegado a esa etapa, pero las chicas de su clase empezaron a protestar con los deportes que las hacían sudar. A reírse entre dientes de los chicos a verles por encima del hombro, como si fueran sapos.

Sin embargo, se fijaron en los chicos mayores y murmuraban cosas como primeros besos, cosa que a él le daba mucho asco hasta de ver a sus padres hacer ese gesto, o de cómo serían aquellas extrañas primeras veces.

Él solía entrar como un huracán en la clase, alterándolas y riendo cuando ellas gritaban como pavos.

Sora siempre le miraba con el ceño fruncido y sacudía la cabeza.

Un día, se dio cuenta de que su amiga se había convertido en una de esas chicas extrañas. Ya no había futbol. Tampoco risas entre ellos o miradas confiadas.

Estaba seguro de que para ella también era un sapo.

 **IV  
**

Cuando dio el estirón tenía dieciséis justos. Creció de tal modo y rápido que las rodillas le dolieron. Su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar más. Sus brazos se alargaron. Su rostro empezó a convertirse en un gesto más adulto. El acné empezó una lucha entre aparecer o desaparecer.

Su madre se quejó por tener que cambiar la ropa y la cama una vez más. Hikari le pellizcó la mejilla por crecer. Él estuvo un mes metiéndose con ella, llamándola Hobbit.

Cuando llegaba a clases, las chicas le miraban con sorpresa. Algunas se aventuraban a ver cuánto había crecido. Incluso hicieron una tabla en la puerta mientras los otros chicos rodaban los ojos. Como si fuera el primer chico que crecía.

Sora le apartaba la mirada entonces.

Fue la primera vez que realmente le dolió su rechazó como hombre.

 **V**

La primera carta de amor y declaración llegó en verano. Tras jugar un partido de futbol. Estaba sudado y solo quería darse una ducha para refrescarse el cuerpo. La chica extendió aquella cartita con sus manos e inclinó la cabeza.

Le gritó que la leyera a solas.

Cuando lo hizo, no entendió nada. Su creencia de que las chicas eran raras de nacimiento, continuaba confirmada.

Sora se enfadó con él por haber tirado la carta.

 **VI**

Pensó que al crecer entendería mejor a las chicas. Que sería más sencillo.

Sentado en la mesa, podía observar a su madre trabajar en la cocina, moverse por la casa. Cuando terminaba, se sentaba en el sofá a ver cualquier programa de humor estúpido o una novela de esas románticas que le sacaban alguna lágrima.

Él se aburría profundamente. Donde estuviera la emoción de un buen partido de futbol, que se quitara lo demás.

—¿Por qué lo ves si te hace llorar? — cuestionó una vez que pilló a su madre llorando a lágrima viva mientras miraba una de aquellas series.

La madre se sonó la nariz, le miró y sacudió el pañuelo frente a él.

—No lo entenderías.

Taichi se arrepintió de animarla a que probara.

Terminó viéndose una serie entera de una chica enferma que al final, tanto sufrir, para terminar muerta y alentar a su posible y frustrado amor, a convertirse en médico y dejarle el camino libre a su hermana.

Cuanto se maldecía después por conocerse la trama.

Descubrió que a Sora también le gustaban. Y sí, también lloraba con ellos.

 **VII**

El día que los chicos decidieron hacer una reunión en el baño para ver quién la tenía más grande, Taichi los miraba sin poder creérselo. Era irónico, patético y hasta vergonzoso verlos a todos con una mano sobre su sexo y una regla en otra para medírsela.

Yamato y él se miraron con espanto y salieron de allí más rápido que si hubieran visto un fantasma.

Él no se había dedicado a mirársela. Pero era algo que había crecido con su desarrollo.

No había nada más.

Tampoco era un tema que pudiera tratar especialmente con Sora.

Pero sí que le abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que ella había crecido. No solo de estatura. Su cuerpo. Sus hombros. Su pecho. Sus caderas. Su trasero. Sus piernas.

Aquella noche tuvo una erección.

Fue la primera vez que tuvo un orgasmo siendo consciente de su mano sobre sí mismo.

 **VIII**

Su padre se sentó en la cama. En su silla. En el suelo.

Se pasó las manos por los cabellos. Fue en busca de una cerveza. Volvió con las manos vacías porque su mujer le dijo que esperara a la cena. Le miró. Apartó la mirada.

Taichi estaba en el suelo con sus cd de música. Sus ojos fijos en él.

—Esto es difícil— empezó finalmente. Taichi no sabía bien qué era difícil—. Eres un chico. Debería ser fácil. Pero es difícil cada vez que pienso que tengo una hija. Pero espero que otro padre haga lo mismo por el hombre que esté con ella, así que tengo que hacerlo contigo.

Tai estaba más confuso que nunca.

Su padre empezó a hablar de un hombre y una mujer. De una cigüeña. Una espada y su vaina. De un donuts y un dedo.

Harto, Taichi se rascó la nuca.

—Ya nos dan clases de sexualidad en el colegio, papá.

Su padre suspiró con puro alivio y se marchó tras asegurarse de que le prometiera que iba a ser responsable.

Esa noche, su padre le dejó sobre la mesita de noche una caja de condones. Tai los tiró por la tarde. Al recordar a Sora los volvió a sacar de la papelera de su cuarto.

Su madre gritó y le llamó pervertido cuando los encontró al hacer limpieza.

Sora le contó que su madre le había dado una charla vergonzosa.

Él que estaba castigado de por vida.

 **IX**

La playa era la cosa más problemática para alguien hormonal. Y encima, chico. Taichi pudo comprobarlo en medio de su crecimiento. Sus ojos, mirasen donde mirasen, solo podía ver cuerpos femeninos en bikini, moverse de un lado a otro.

Senos saltando. Caderas. Movimientos de braguitas siendo sacadas contra una suave nalga. Sí. Todo eso.

Y era condenada tortura para sus hormonas.

Especialmente, cuando se percató de que Sora también estaba ahí. En bikini, con un generoso busto. La braguita enganchándose en su nalga y sus dedos sacándola. Su piel brillando por el bronceador.

Giró sobre sus pies rápidamente y se lanzó al agua.

No. La playa no era un buen lugar.

Cuando Sora se unió a él en el agua, fue distinto. Solo tenía que verla de hombros para arriba, así que fue sencillo hablar con ella, bromear. Aunque tocarla se volvió un suplicio. Quería hacerlo. Por muchos lugares. Por todas partes.

Salió del agua a regañadientes, cogió sus cosas y se marchó.

Por la noche, tenía la bandeja de mensajes repleta de iconos descarados de sus amigos. Un único mensaje de sora con una disculpa.

Tai no supo que decirle. Hasta que encontró las palabras.

 _He cambiado._

 **X**

Desnudo, se observó en el espejo del baño. Tenía una nueva cicatriz en el vientre. Se había caído contra el suelo en uno de los entrenamientos. Brillaba, blanca, en contraste a su piel morena.

Tenía otra más abajo, en su cadera, bajando hacia su ingle. Según su madre, la historia era demasiado inverosímil como para contarle como se la hizo.

No importaba. Por algún motivo, empezó a pensar que era fea y extraña. Además, cada vez que pensaba en que quería ver una chica desnuda, tenía problemas con su sexo. Y si era Sora, empeoraba.

La adolescencia era una completa basura.

Empezó a pensar que iba a ser horrible que ella le viera.

Se vistió rápidamente.

Aquel día cancelo su cita con ella.

Sora fue a verle más tarde. Ambos sentados en su cama. Taichi no encontraba las palabras.

Sora las esperaba.

 **XI**

Cuando finalmente encontró la forma de entender sus sentimientos fue cuando la vio hablar con el profesor de inglés. El famoso guaperas que traía locas a todas las chicas. Sora y él estaban completamente pegaditos mientras miraban el folio que ella extendía.

La rabia fue tan terrible como una pura sorpresa.

Estuvo tres días sin hablarle. Aunque ella no tuviera la culpa.

No cesaba de imaginarse escenas de ella y el profesor. Ir juntos de la mano. Besarse a escondidas de él. Risitas cómplices. Miradas. Incluso pudo imaginárselos en posturas explicitas de mayores.

Taichi necesitó mucho deporte, ducha fría y gruñidos para calmarse.

Cuando Sora fue a verle, la estrechó entre sus brazos para su sorpresa y desde entonces, supo que no se iba a ir de su lado.

 **XII**

Salir con una chica era demasiado complicado.

Por ley, tenías que ir bien arreglado. Nada de ir descuidado. Aunque ella alegara que te veías sexy y encantador, prefería verte bien arreglado y limpio cuando la llevabas agarrada del brazo. A veces se sentía como un accesorio. Pero era tan agradable el contacto, que no podía importarle menos.

También, implicaba algunas noches sin dormir por culpa de los mensajes. O el típico cuelga tú, no tú, que terminaba con su madre colgando por ellos mientras sonreía y le mostraba la factura del teléfono.

Las tardes de en tu casa y en la mía siempre que nuestros padres estén presentes. De no puedo ir porque estoy estudiando pero quiero verte.

De esos momentos extraños en que ella se sentía depresiva y poco querida y quería abrazos y mimos pero no demasiados arrumacos. De enterarse que el cuerpo de su novia había cambiado y era un bomba de explosión muchas veces. Porque había días en los que no quería ni verle en pintura.

Otras no cesaba hasta de querer hacer una video llamada para charlar.

Y los gastos de dinero aumentaron. Su paga no daba para más y aunque Sora era de las que también querían pagar su parte, Taichi sentía que aquello era una cosa horrible y poco natural. Buscó un trabajo.

Cosa que le sirvió para su primer aniversario. Las chicas celebraban todo. El primer mes de salir juntos. El primer beso. Hasta el primer tortazo si era necesario. Taichi tenía el móvil repleto de alarmas.

Algunas no recordaban ni de qué eran.

 **XIII**

Su primera vez llegó con la misma extrañez que su cambio de voz. Solo que la torpeza fue peor. Sora lloró. Él se maldijo. Se golpeó el dedo chico del pie contra la cama. Esta se rompió. Sora gimoteo.

Taichi pensó que alguien le había echado una maldición.

La segunda vez fue mejor. La tercera todavía más.

A la cuarta, Taichi dejó de contar. Para su suerte, Sora también.

 **XIV**

Cuando decidió que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nada los separara, fue cuando la vio mirar anillos en un escaparate. Tai miró las joyas y luego a ella. Tiró de su mano y la hizo entrar.

Al salir, ella llevaba su primer anillo de pedida de matrimonio.

Todavía podía recordar la carcajada nerviosa de la dependienta en sus oídos. El sí de sora en su corazón y su cuerpo fundiéndose contra él mientras sus labios se abrazaban al mismo son.

 **XV  
**

Casarse era una cosa pública más que íntima. Por más que Sora se empeñara en decir que era una boda íntima, para él era una condenada caja de mirones. Cuando la vio vestida de aquel modo, lo primero que pensó es que quería secuestrarla para sí mismo y que nadie más la viera.

Cuando su anillo y su boca sellaron el evento, definitivamente, quiso arrancarle el vestido.

Sora fue feliz, danzando de un lado a otro. Él no pudo quitarle los ojos encima.

Volvió a sentirse como un adolescente angustiado. Como si la cosa más hermosa que hubiera tenido entre sus dedos pudiera escaparse como si nada.

Cuando finalmente la tuvo entre sus brazos, supo que no quería soltarla en la vida.

 **XVI**

Cuando fue padre por primera vez: Lloró.

No fue un llanto de frustración. Tampoco uno de un adolescente desbellado. Tampoco era por dolor de amor.

El sentimiento de felicidad era inconmensurable. Era incapaz de explicarle a Sora lo que sentía pero ella le entendía perfectamente. Sus labios se unieron. Ella había hecho la obra más maravillosa de su vida.

Cuando sostuvo a su hijo, volvió a llorar. El bebé le palmeó las mejillas húmedas y Sora sonrió.

Taichi comprendió que aquello era otro paso de la madurez.

Y le encantaba.

 **XVII  
**

En la boda de su hijo, Sora le regañó por comerse la tarta. Le regañaba muchísimo desde que se estaban convirtiendo en ancianos. Él la amaba del mismo modo. Puede que más.

Cuando le soltaba algún que otro piropo, ella enrojecía, le daba con el bolso y le llamaba viejo verde.

Ella creía que miraba a las jovencitas. Él solo seguía teniendo ojos para ella.

Por más que pasaran los años. Por más que su etapa llegara al final, lo sabía.

Su final siempre fue ella.

Sora.

Crecer siempre fue para ella. Nacer siempre fue para ella. Cambiar fue para ella.

º **FIN** º

 **27 De Febrero del 2016**

 **Para Genee.**


End file.
